Fairy Tail in vocaloid song
by Hinagiku Zeelmart
Summary: First chapter , Alluring secret black vow. Yuri , Juvia x Lucy,LokexJuvia, slightly Stingx Lucy..


Fairy Tail In vocaloid song

Alluring Secret Black Vow

Rin Kagamine : Lucy Heartfilia

Len Kagamine : Loke

Hatsune Miku: Juvia Lockser

Kamui Gakupo: Sting Euclife

Demon: Zeref

Disclaimer : I'm not Fairy Tail or song or plot or story.

Aku kepikiran, gimana kalo lagu – lagu vocaloid diperankan ama para pemeran Fairy Tail ya. Kenapa enggak ?

Fanfic Yuri aku yang pertama.

a/n: Italic : Song

* * *

_A fallen angel, who had her lost wings_

_Devoted her body to a defied vow _

_Although she used to be in love with someone _

_With her own hand, She completely erased her own past _

_An injuried angel, who had lost her way,_

_Was roaming on the streets in sunset _

_And encountered, a lonesome girl _

_Whose eyes were stunning beautiful _

Seorang gadis berambut pirang berdiri di sudut kota Magnolia. Ia berbeda dengan orang – orang disekitarnya. Gadis itu memiliki sayap. Ya, Lucy Heartfilia adalah seorang malaikat. 'huh gara – gara Zeref menyerangku. Sekarang bagaimana aku bisa kembali ke surga? Sting-nii bagaimana ini 'Pikir Lucy bingung. Lucy masih duduk ditempatnya hingga ia tidak menyadari matahari hampir tenggelam.

"Halo, kenapa kau disini?" sapa seorang gadis berambut biru tersebut sambil membantu Lucy berdiri. Saat Lucy melihat kedalam mata biru gelap milik gadis itu, ada perasaan lain di dada Lucy. Saat itulah Lucy menyadari ia telah jatuh cinta pada gadis didepannya. " Aku Juvia Lockser, kamu malaikat?" kata Juvia sekali lagi.

"Aku Lucy, Ya aku malaikat tapi aku lupa jalan pulang"jelas Lucy. "Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau tinggal bersama ku" Ajak Juvia

_The instan their eyes met,_

_The wretched angel immediately fell in love, _

_And, with her feelings intensifying _

_Opened a taboo box _

Seiring berjalannya waktu, perasaan Lucy semakin tumbuh. Walaupun Lucy berusaha memendamnya. Ia sudah berkali – kali memperingati hatinya, karena hubungan cinta antara manusia dan malaikat adalah hubungan yang terlarang.

Kali ini Lucy bersembunyi di balik dinding toko. Ia mengawasi Juvia bersama dengan tunangannya. Mereka berdua sedang melihat gaun pengantin berwarna hitam. Begitu tunangan Juvia pamit pulang. Lucy segera memunculkan dirinya. Dengan gerakan yang cepat, Lucy menarik lengan Juvia dan dengan segera mengunci bibir Juvia dengan bibirnya. Juvia yang kaget dengan hal itu segera mendorong Lucy. Lucy hanya tersenyum sedih dan menghilang meninggalkan satu bulu dari sayapnya yang putih .

_What she sought, was the forbidden fruit _

_Hidden behind their smile _

_To Grant an unforgivable love between human and an angel _

_The only way was to demolish everything _

_With my spotless heart thrown away _

_As long as I can live in our love _

_Then let me relinquish my wings _

_And offer my body to devil _

Lucy berjalan memasuki hutan yang paling dalam. Untuk menemui Zeref, seorang iblis. Lucy telah membuat pilihan. "Ah ada apa ini? seorang malaikat menemui iblis kotor sepertiku?" tanya Zeref terkejut namun tidak menyembunyikan ejekan di dalam suaranya.

"Wujudkan permintaanku" kata Lucy.

"Tapi ada harganya, berikan sayapmu padaku" balas Zeref sambil tersenyum.

"Aku akan melakukan apa pun"kata Lucy yakin.

"Baiklah, Mari segera kita mulai" jawab Zeref

_The bride,dressed completey in darkness_

_At the place where she was to exchange a holy vow _

_Encountered a mysterious young man, _

_Who smiling with subtle and dreamy eyes. _

_The instan when their eyes met _

_The wretched girl immediately fell in love _

_And with her feeling intesfying _

_Turned her back to everything in betrayal. _

Loncenh pernikahan antara Juvia dengan seorang bangasawan sudah terdengar. Dengan mengenakan baju pernikahan berwarna hitam, Juvia siap untuk menuju altar. Saat Juvia hendak keluar ia bertemu dengan seorang pemuda berambut pirang. Pemuda itu tersenyum sedih padanya. "Siapa?"tanya Juvia.

"Loke, Apa kau bahagia dengan pernikahan ini?" tanya Loke sambil memandang kedalam bola mata Juvia. Juvia terdiam, tidak dapat menelaah apa yang dirasakanya. Perasaanya pada pemuda yang ada ditemuinya semakin kuat. "Kalau begitu bawa aku pergi"kata Juvia. Loke yang mendengar hal itu menggandeng tangan Juvia dan mereka berdua pun pergi dari tempat itu.

_What I obtained, was the fruit of lust _

_I had been yearning for in my mind _

_As we explore each other and exchange our body heat _

_Even this chaste vow that I holding _

_Is starting being tarnished _

_As I have compelety pulverized _

_My past love,bond, and relationship _

_I, captivated by , will only become sordid_

_To the point where I will bermoan even my regrets _

Juvia dan Loke melakukan perjanjian pernikahan mereka berdua, hanya mereka berdua. Dengan cincin yang terbuat dari bunga melingkar di jari manis Juvia. Mereka berdua bersumpah satu sama lain. Malam itu, Loke (Lucy) melupakan seluruh masa lalunya. Mereka berdua menari dan bernafas bersama menulis dosa yang tidak akan diampuni.

_Ah, the unforgiveable sin _

_Turns into an incureable wounds and continue on_

_Then, a furious arrow of judgment_

_Pierces through the girl covered in darkness_

Sting Euclife, kakak angkat dari Lucy Heartfilia. Sejak kecil mereka berdua selalu bersama. Sting sangat khawatir, saat Lucy tidak kembali. Tapi rasa khawatir itu berubah dengan amarah, saat ia tahu bahwa Lucy telah menjual jiwanya pada iblis demi seorang manusia.

Dengan dipenuhi rasa amarah, Sting pun diturun kebumi. Ia menemui gadis yang menyebabkan kejatuhan Lucy. Saat melihat Juvia yang tengah mengagumi cincin bunga yang melingkar di jari manisnya.

Sambil mengingat kembali ingatan tentang Lucy dan dirinya, Sting menarik pelatuk pistolnya memuntahkan peluru yang menembus ke dalam jantung Juvia.

_My dear lying cold_

_I will spend all my life for you as I swore on that day _

_My sin against God …_

_All my acts of treachery should be paid by my death _

_So I will die for you, _

_I believe that's My fate. _

Loke menemukan kekasihnya Juvia terbaring bermandikan darah. "tidak, Juvia bangun"bisik Loke sambil memeluk tubuh Juvia. Air mata jatuh di kedua pipinya. "ini salah ku,dan ini takdirku"kata Loke yang telah membuat keputusan dalam hatinya. Loke pun mencium bibir Juvia. Ia menukar nyawanya dengan Juvia. "Aku akan tetap menepati sumpahku"bisik Loke.

_A fallen angel, who had lost her wings_

_Unloosed her defiled vow _

_In exchange for the girls life _

_The angel left behind nothing more than single feather , _

_Revived the girl _

_And perished away. _

Juvia membuka mata dengan perlahan – lahan. Namun yang ia lihat bukanlah Loke namun Lucy tanpa sayapnya. "Aku akan tetap menepati sumpahku"kata Lucy sambil tersenyum namun air matanya mengalir. Setelah Lucy mengatakan hal itu, Ia menghilang meninggalkan satu sayap hitam.

Juvia memeluk bulu hitam itu dan menangis sejadi – jadinya. "Aku juga akan menepati sumpah ku, Aku mencintaimu Lucy"bisiknya di sela isak tangis. Juvia terus menepati sumpahnya hingga dosa mereka berdua terampuni, dan ia bisa bertemu Lucy kembali.

_A fallen angel who had lost her wings _

_And a bride tainted compelety in darkness _

_Even if they were to plunge to the bottom of abyss _

_They will hold onto the tieof their vows_

_And continue on embracing their unforgiveable sin_

_When the fruit of sin becomes completey rotted _

_Until the day when come across each other again _


End file.
